


A Pirate's Life For Me

by GoodTimesRolling



Series: The Pirates of Fairy Tail [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: At least in my opinion, BAMF Lisanna, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Daddy Heartfilia is not nice, F/M, Freed is Commodore Norrington, Lisanna is Elizabeth Swann, Lucy is Jack Sparrow, Natsu is Will Turner, Natsu is not oblivious, No Fairy Tail type magic, Not so subtle suggestions, Obession, Period-Typical Sexism, Pirates of the Caribbean AU, Satisfying Character Death, Smut, Twisted view points, Witty Lucy, bamf natsu, the tags are just everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodTimesRolling/pseuds/GoodTimesRolling
Summary: Captain Lucifer Heart is one of the most fearsome pirates on the seven seas. She was also the youngest Pirate Lord to ever be recorded. What was less well known, however, was her gentle side. Shown only to her devoted crew. It was what made her a great and beloved Captain. This was also, ultimately, what got her in this situation in the first place.





	1. A Storyteller

Once upon a time, in a place you might not understand, or know all too well, th-Hey, where are you going?!

Now, please, don’t get discouraged by the beginning and leave! You’ll regret it!

While this is just a story, you’ll find nothing quite like it in a book and it most certainly is not a fairy tale or mere myth. These are real and true bloody events that have transpired in two people's lives, as well as many others! I’ll tell you that this story intertwines many other different tales and dangers. A story like this only happens once….

This is the story of love, adventure, lies, hope, dreams, and death.

This is the story of a pirate and a blacksmith, a strange pair indeed, but if you look closer, you’ll never find one better for the other. Beware of looking too close though, you might lose yourself along the way.

Come now and join me by the fire. It won’t cost you a cent. Time is far more precious than any money or jewel you can give. Our two strangers of the story will soon find out this too, but it won’t be easy for them. They will feel heart-ache, courage, sadness, but in the end, they will discover that all they really need is each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you to everyone who has decided to take a peek at my story. This story is my first and any feedback is welcome so long as it is within reason. If you don't like it and completely shit on it in the comments, then you are not helping anyone and overall being a sourpuss. Just don't read it and get on with your life. Be aware that my updates are not regular. So there may be long gaps between chapters. But once I finish this story, there will be consistent updates every week or more.  
> I sincerely hope that you enjoy my story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


	2. The Stowaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting our first character...

**A Pirate's Life for Me**

_ The Stowaway _

_ People were shouting and scrambling around as a ship had just landed with imported goods from England. However, in this slight chaos, that a rather poor captain was trying to control, a woman was failed to be spotted leaving the ship, having been carried on the voyage without paying a bloody dime. A true stowaway. _

_ “Lousy dresses!” The woman hissed as she came out from behind a stack of boxes and barrels. The dress was of a poor cloth, tattered and easily torn, but that did not matter. Her beauty still shone out against it, as well as her defined assets. The skirt she wore was a reddish color but was faded due to the weathered years, and her once white elbow-length off-the-shoulder shirt was tinted yellow from her sweaty work, while her corset vest was brown and did almost nothing to conceal her cleavage. She had mid-back length, golden hair with a blood red bandana and jewels woven in and a couple of small braids. Gorgeous chocolate eyes, full plump lips, and a heart-shaped head completed her ethereal face. _

_ A few men cat whistled as she walked past, eyeing her openly with shameless desire. Most women would either turn their heads or blush and scurry away, but not this one. _

_ She daringly walked up to the men, swaying her hips and smirking seductively towards them; only adding to her sex appeal. She got up close and personal to one of the gents, who was brave enough to walk up to her, meeting her halfway as he smirked. _

_ “Why hello there, sweetness. What’s your name?” the lad asked the beauty while doing nothing to hide his lecherous gaze that undressed her. _

_ “Lucy,” she whispered to him sensually, “but you can call me Lucifer.” She then took a knife out from under her corset, showing off the gleaming silver blade for the man to watch its deadly tip. The once confident and cocky man remained motionless then. As all the lust he had been failing to hide behind his eyes dwindled down to nothing but cautiousness and apprehension. _

_ “Now,” she stated, “you’re going to tell me everything I want to know,” Lucy smirked at him while batting her eyelashes innocently. “Shall we take a walk?” A meager nod was all she got in response. “Good.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you to everyone who has decided to take a peek at my story. This is my first story and any feedback is welcome, so long as it is within reason. If you don't like the story and completely shit on it in the comments, you aren't helping anyone out and overall being a sourpuss. Just don't read it and get on with your life. I sincerely hope that you enjoy my story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


End file.
